


Retribution

by Mugglemama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:22:10
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglemama/pseuds/Mugglemama
Summary: Why does helping Draco seek retribution make Ginny feel so guilty?





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Week #11 on fandom_fridays; prompt: spanking

 

 

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

 

"Why the sudden attack of guilt, Ginevra?"

 

"It's not guilt, Malfoy.  It just... I can't explain it." _To you, or even myself_ , she thought.

 

"Well, if you would prefer to use the _Cruciatus_ , as I've repeatedly requested–"

 

"No!  I told you I wouldn't, couldn't do that.  Having to do it in class is bad enough, I won't use it voluntarily."  Ginny shuddered at the memory of the Carrows' cruelty.

 

"I'm sure I can find a willing participant, Finnigan perhaps."  He brushed past her as he headed for the door.

 

"Draco, wait!"  She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.  They both stared at the spot where she touched him, the first act of physical contact directly between them.  She dropped her hand and silently cursed her pale complexion, knowing he could see her flush.

 

"I'll do it," she finally conceded with a sigh.

 

He took a step closer and whispered, "Thank you."  The look in his eyes when he spoke scared her more than any punishment Snape could conjure up in his twisted mind.

 

This wasn't what she had in mind when she confronted Draco over his treatment of a first year Ravenclaw.  She told him that if his mother had spanked him as a child, he might have grown to be human rather than a monster.  She assured him he would get his punishment one day.  She never dreamed he would seek her out to be the one to administer it; and she certainly didn't know the effect it would have on her.

 

"Go over there, you know what to do."  She tried to keep her voice calm and authoritative, but the tremor in her hand when she pointed to the decrepit desk across the room betrayed her. 

 

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with the quirk of an eyebrow.  That small reminder of the conceited boy she had always known emboldened her to continue.

 

Ginny searched the long abandoned classroom for an appropriate object to transfigure, all the while, snatching furtive glances at Draco as he prepared himself.  She could almost hear his sneer of distain as he cast more than one _Scourgify_  on the dust covered desk, before methodically removing and folding his school robes and placing them carefully on the corner.  

 

She waved her wand over a long-forgotten book she found in a cupboard, slowly stroking the smooth plank she now held in her hand;  she tested it's weight and grip before approaching Draco from behind.  

 

"Are you ready?" she asked, wondering if _she_  was.

 

He had pulled his trousers and pants down and spread his legs shoulder-width apart.  Draco splayed his hands on the desk in front of him as he turned to look at her.  "You may begin whenever you wish, Ginevra."

 

She brought the transfigured wood paddle down on his arse with a resounding _Thud_.

 

"I think I liked it better when you called me Weasley."  She waited for a smart arse comeback but he remained silent, further unnerving her.  "How many?"

 

"Ten.  No, wait, better make it twelve."

 

"Twelve?  It's been a busy day," she said harshly before spanking him again.

 

_Thud_

 

"Mmm... Amycus was in rare form today."

 

"Any first years?"

 

_Thud_

 

"No," he grunted, "not today."

 

"Good."

 

_Thud_

 

She worked silently for a moment, _Thud_ _,_ _Thud_ _,_ _Thud_ , fascinated by the red blotches now covering his otherwise porcelain skin.  Ginny could see much of his back as he held his shirt up for her to have access to complete this ritual of contrition.  She wondered if there were hairs on his chest and if his nipples were pink like hers or paler.  _Damn him for making me think these thoughts_!

 

She brought the paddle down, much harder than before.  _ **THUD**_   She instantly felt guilty when he let out a pained moan, unlike his usual controlled grunts.

 

"Draco?" she asked, barely concealing the quiver in her voice.

 

"I'm fine, go on."

 

"I really don't think–"

 

"I said GO ON!" he shouted, turning to look at her, his face red and angry.

 

She didn't answer verbally, just a quick shallow nod before delivering another blow, this one much lighter that any previous hit.

 

_thud_

 

Draco could sense her drop in enthusiasm for her task and attempted to goad her into resuming his spanking with her usual vigor.

 

"So, how is your brother?"

 

His casual inquiry caught Ginny over guard.  "Pardon me?"

 

"The Weasel King.  Must say spattergroit can only serve to improve his appearance."

 

Ginny was well aware of Draco's tactics, after all this was far from the first time they had met like this.  "Stop it," she warned.

 

"At least he's home, rather than off with Potter and his Mudblood whore."

 

"Stop!" 

 

"Think they take turns with her?  Or does the Weasel bugger Potter, while he shoves it in her muddy cunt?"

 

"STOP IT, MALFOY!" she sobbed.  _**Thud**_   "I said stop!"  _**Thud**_

 

Ginny's hands fell limp at her sides.  "Stop," she whispered, trying to erase the images Draco had planted.  She took a step back, "I should go..."

 

"No, don't... one more."

 

"What?"  She stared at him incredulously.

 

"That was eleven, you owe me one more."  He looked over his shoulder, his features no longer darkened by anger.  "Please, Ginny."

 

She cracked the paddle on his bruising buttocks one final time.

 

_Thud_

 

The ritual complete, they each closed their eyes and said a silent prayer of repentance; only Draco's sins were more obvious.

 

The wooden paddle slipped from Ginny's shaking hand and landed on the stone floor with a clatter.  She backed toward the door, hurrying toward her escape.  "I need... I need to get back, before curfew."

 

"I'll see you after Easter break."  His voice was strained, but Ginny paid it no heed.

 

She didn't answer as she quickly stepped out the door into the dark silent hall.  She leaned against the door before slowly sliding her tired frame to the floor and giving into her emotions.

 

Draco remained in the classroom, hunched over the desk with his weeping cock in hand.  Thoughts and images of the young woman to whom he had trusted his penitence quickly had him coating the desk and his hand with his seed, as he came moaning her name.

 

Ginny Weasley sat against the other side of the door, with her hand in her knickers rubbing herself furiously to completion, thinking of the haunted pale boy rather than the dark hero.  When the last wave of her orgasm left her body, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry.  I'm so sorry."

 

 


End file.
